<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>向简而行 平行番外 by CharityEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945566">向简而行 平行番外</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityEN/pseuds/CharityEN'>CharityEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityEN/pseuds/CharityEN</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>向简而行 平行番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>全身的血液好像都朝着简行抓住的那个地方流去了，向野用那根东西清晰地、真实地、深切地感受着简行的存在，简行的手对向野来说宛如最烈的药。</p>
<p>    和上次的亲密接触不同，这次的简行是清醒着的。<br/>正因为是清醒着的，这一切不真实的触感才让向野更加气血翻涌，欲火焚心。</p>
<p>    向野覆上简行握住自己性器的手，带动着自上而下撸动那根简行握不完全的、已经完全硬挺的东西，将顶端渗出的黏腻的液体顶弄着涂了简行满手。</p>
<p>    “这么想要？”向野直直地盯着简行的眼睛，勾唇笑了笑。</p>
<p>    简行手下也加重了力气，握住粗壮的阴茎强硬地把人往自己身上带了一点，“你好大，我想要你。”</p>
<p>    轰地一声，一把熊熊燃烧的火点燃了向野的神智，他再也无法忍耐，一把抱起简行扔在他柔软的大床上，自己紧接着压了上去，粗暴地扯开简行的睡衣，俯下身体含住了简行早就硬挺的乳头，用舌尖不住地舔弄。</p>
<p>    “唔……”简行被胸前那一点激烈的快感刺激得紧绷了身体，雪白的脚趾无意识地收缩着，弄乱了他的床单。<br/>向野一边含着简行的乳肉一边用手掰开他的臀瓣，却不立刻直奔主题，只是用粗糙宽厚的手掌揉搓简行的股肉。</p>
<p>    后穴因为时不时地暴露在外而蹭到床被的褶皱，简行难耐地抓住向野的手臂，五指用力得甚至陷进了皮肉。他讨好地主动把腰抬高，用自己勃起的性器磨蹭向野的腰腹。</p>
<p>    “……进来，快进来。”</p>
<p>    向野被简行的邀请弄得更硬了，他抬起头来看着满面情潮的简行，换了两只手去掐捏拨弄简行的乳头，低笑一声，“怎么？这就等不及了？”</p>
<p>    简行被胸前两点的快感弄得战栗发抖，浑身直打颤，发出骤然拔高的呻吟，一点都不像他平日里那幅冷淡自持的模样。</p>
<p>    他涨红着脸，勉强用双臂支撑起上半身，轻轻啄了向野一口，双眼还蒙着一层雾气，却恶劣地笑着喘息道：“你不会还想、嗯……跟上次一样，提枪不干事吧？”</p>
<p>    向野的眸色一瞬间变得很深，他狠狠地吻住简行红润的嘴唇，用那种很色情的亲法，缠住简行的舌头重重地吮吸，在他口中不住地翻搅，舔遍了简行的牙齿和上颚，连口水都顺着两人的嘴角往下淌。</p>
<p>    “没有套，也没有润滑，”向野扶着自己的阴茎卡在简行的臀缝不住地摩擦，硕大的龟头时不时顶上那个小小的穴口，“会很疼的。”</p>
<p>    尽管他的确也不太能忍住了，但向野到底还是顾忌着简行的感受，不想这么贸然进去弄伤了他。</p>
<p>    简行却抬手在床头柜上拿起一瓶平时擦脸的乳液，递到向野手中催促道：“不用你戴套，射进去也可以，我自己清理。”</p>
<p>    向野于是不再多言，挤了一点乳液均匀地涂抹在自己的性器上，又弄了些在简行的穴口，用手指简单扩张了一下，便扶着粗大的阴茎抵在湿漉漉的穴口。</p>
<p>    那烫人的温度让简行浑身一颤，还没来得及用手去摸一摸，就感觉到硕大的龟头破开穴口紧致的肉——向野插了进去。</p>
<p>    “啊——”</p>
<p>    简行仰着脖子叫了一声，还没能适应那东西的粗壮程度，就感觉向野竭力掰着他的臀肉，一点点把那根性器插进深处。</p>
<p>    又湿又窄的小穴夹的向野爽得不行，他强忍着一鼓作气干到尽头的冲动，继续慢慢往里面插送着，却突然间被简行激烈地拍打着小臂。</p>
<p>    “不、等等——啊，太大了……你先停一停，啊——！”</p>
<p>    简行疼得直哭，最后一声几乎要卡在快窒息的喉腔中，向野被吓了一跳，急忙退出去一点，俯下身一点点亲掉简行脸上的泪水，咸咸的眼泪混合着一层细密的汗，向野心疼道：“对不起，我太着急了，别哭了小行，我、我慢慢来。”</p>
<p>    简行好不容易止住生理性泪水，抽噎着找到向野的嘴唇，寻求安慰似的和他舔吻了许久，缓过劲来看着向野憋到暴起的青筋又觉得抱歉，双腿夹住向野的腰腹，鼓励性地就着插入一半的阴茎动了动，说：</p>
<p>    “没关系。你是不是没上过男人？我里面有个凸起的地方，挺浅的，你找找，往那里多弄弄就行了。”</p>
<p>    说着又抱着向野亲亲他的胸膛，“不怪你，是你太大了，哥哥。”</p>
<p>    简行的上一句话还让向野的男人虚荣心得到了无比的满足，可下一句称呼却让他瞬间恼怒。</p>
<p>    他扶着性器在简行体内乱戳一阵，终于感受到那点凸起的软肉后便毫不留情地疯狂冲刺，半点不客气。</p>
<p>    “啊啊啊、慢一点、慢点，不行了——嗯……啊——！”</p>
<p>    简行被向野突如其来毫无征兆的顶弄刺激得浑身颤抖，他紧紧抓着身下的床单，迷乱地随着向野的动作高亢地呻吟着，不一会儿就在这急速的抽插下颤栗着射了出来，穴口不住地收缩，他整个身体也在不断抖动。</p>
<p>    可向野仍然没有放过他的意思，埋头继续不吭声地剧烈抽送着阴茎，每一下都顶在那处凸起。</p>
<p>    “唔、嗯嗯……啊！不要了，哥哥、不要了，求你慢一点……”</p>
<p>    向野却更加粗暴地动作起来，直接上手掐住简行的脖子，虽然没有用力，却让人感觉到致命的威胁。</p>
<p>    “你在床上，也这样叫他？”向野拧了一把简行的乳肉，居高临下地制着简行，双眼红得像要滴血。</p>
<p>    简行一时间不知道向野在说些什么，只是打着颤讨好地收缩着穴口，一下一下吸着向野的龟头。</p>
<p>    这样的行为在向野看来却无异于默认，他妒火攻心，再不忍耐，直接提起腰腹一顶而入，直捣穴心。</p>
<p>    “啊——！”</p>
<p>    简行疼得两眼一翻，几乎要背过气去，刚射过的性器一抖一抖地分泌着黏腻的液体，随着向野的动作狠狠一颤，紧绷到极致。</p>
<p>    在剧烈的疼痛中，简行这才反应过来向野的问题，眼泪不受控制地争先恐后漫出眼眶。</p>
<p>    简行叫过宋亦旻哥哥，在他把宋亦旻当成模糊记忆里的向野时。</p>
<p>    简行在宋亦旻床上总是强忍着不开口，但他总是有各种各样的办法。</p>
<p>    可他从来没在床上叫过宋亦旻一声哥哥，用药也好用鞭子也好用锁精环也好，他从来没有。</p>
<p>    因为简行不想让自己在那种屈辱的时刻想起向野，更不愿意玷污这个称呼，尽管他自己也觉得可笑。</p>
<p>    明明就是个别人操烂了的贱货，却还想着把心里的某个地方干干净净地留给向野。</p>
<p>    但是，在向野眼中，他怎么可能是干净的？</p>
<p>    后面的痛楚仍在继续，但汹涌的快感也与之同行。向野最后几十下抽插把自己的精液射进简行的后穴，烫得简行直打哆嗦，但除了浪叫，他再也没敢开口说一句话。</p>
<p>    反正他所有的淫言秽语，都在另一个人床上说过。</p>
<p>    既然向野不爱听，他就不说了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>